


On Dying an easy Death

by naboru



Series: 28 Sunstreakers [5]
Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Dark, Gen, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-04
Updated: 2012-01-04
Packaged: 2017-10-28 22:58:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/313100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naboru/pseuds/naboru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sunstreaker explores a Quintesson ship and finds some fun...</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Dying an easy Death

**Title:** On Dying an easy Death  
 **Continuity:** (G1, post-movie [Möbius Strip AU])  
 **Warnings:** violence  
 **Characters:** Sunstreaker, a Quintesson (Ultra Magnus)  
 **Prompt:** Exploring and Quintesson (claimed by [ultharkitty](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ultharkitty))  
 **Rating:** PG-13  
 **Summary:** Sunstreaker explores a Quintesson ship and finds some fun…  
 **Disclaimer:** Sadly, I own nothing.  
 **Beta:** [ultharkitty](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ultharkitty), thank you so much! :D

 **Note:** Written for the _[28 Sunstreaker meme](http://naboru-narluin.livejournal.com/77359.html)_.

 **  
**On Dying an easy Death**   
**

_Disappointing._

The organic parts broke too easily. Obviously, they were important for the organism, because the life signs began to vanish

Sunstreaker looked at the Quintesson in disgust. Most of the tentacles were already disassembled, and its metal body was leaking. He tilted his head. He shouldn’t have gone for the organic parts first, but he hadn’t expected that the crash would have weakened it so badly.

“You die pretty fast, considering you claim to be such a superior race…”

“Gha~h.” A gargling was the only reply Sunstreaker got. He slammed his fist into the alien face again. He didn’t know which one it was or what it represented, but it didn’t matter, since the Quintesson seemed to be too feeble to move or to speak.

That was also disappointing.

The Autobot stared at the chaos around, abandoning his entertainment for a moment to do his job.

The Quintesson ship was in disarray after the forced landing, so to speak, and Sunstreaker could make out a few disks on the console. He took a step over the alien body, and trod on a still-attached tentacle. A muffled cry, which was more a whimper, was the result.

“Shut up.” His tone was indifferent. He shot another glance over the instruments of the foreign-looking alien vessel, and pushed a random button.

Another disk flopped out of one of the slots, and the Quintesson squeaked loudly, almost panicking. Sunstreaker turned his head.

Smirking, he said, “Did I find something I shouldn’t have?” He didn’t wait for an answer, but stepped again on that tentacle, this time on purpose and with added force. “And you are the makers of the Cybertronian race? Very hard to believe.”

Sparks flew over his head, where a broken cable protruded from the ceiling. It caused a rapid change of lighting in the room.

Slowly, Sunstreaker bent down. If the Quintesson still had control over its expression, it might have widened its optics in horror, but the possibility was nullified. One optic was ripped out and lay next to its face, only connected with a thin, single cable to that what was left of its visage. The other was somewhere inbetween the metal and organic mess, which was the former right half of the head.

“I’m curious… What might be in there…?” Thoughtfully, Sunstreaker tapped on the metal housing. “May I take a look?”

He smiled sweetly, earning himself another squeaking noise.

A tentacle coiled around his wrist, trying to stall him. He caught it, squeezing it hard before he ripped it out. The open wound leaked an unknown liquid, which covered his hand.

 _Interesting._

Concerning its colour, it wasn’t energon.

‘Sunstreaker, report!’

It was Ultra Magnus’ voice, stern and demanding, so very similar to Prowl’s, only it wasn’t.

‘Complete mess down here.’ He vented a sigh through his intakes, which could be heard over the com-link. ‘I found a couple of disks and so forth. I will bring them with me.’

‘Any survivors?’

Sunstreaker stared fascinated at his hand, where the dark grey liquid dripped down. He needed to clean it off before he left.

His gaze moved to the quivering body next to him.

‘No.’


End file.
